Consequence
by sarahbeth101243
Summary: No one knew about Cedric Diggory and Gracelyn Moon's relationship except for her two best friends, Fred and George Weasley. Now he's dead, and she's pregnant. This is her struggle. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**No one knew about Cedric Diggory and Gracelyn Moon's relationship except for her two best friends, Fred and George Weasley. Now he's dead, and she's pregnant. This is her struggle.**

_"He's dead! Cedric Diggory's dead!__**"**_

"Gracie?" Fred's quiet voice interrupted my thoughts. "Dumbledore wants to talk to you." I just stared at him blankly, clutching the pillow to me. "Grace?"

"Fred, why don't we leave her alone?" George whispered, tugging on his twin's arm. "She doesn't wanna talk to us right now."

"But Dumbledore-"

"Tell him I'll be right there," I said, my voice no louder than a whisper. The Weasley twins stared at me in surprise, those being the first words I had spoken in over a week, ever since the news of Cedric's death had registered in my mind. "Where is he?"

"His office," Fred told me. "Password is cockroach cluster."

I forced a smile. "Thanks guys. I'll see you later, I suppose." I walked out of the Gryffindor common room.

_He's dead. Cedric Diggory's dea_d! The words had been echoing in my head ever since the third Twiwizard tournament task. I squeezed my eyes shut as the memories flooded my mind, running a hand on my stomach, the secret I had kept from everyone.

"Miss. Moon?" I opened them to see Professor McGonagall. She looked concerned. "The headmaster would like to see you. I assume you were heading that way?"

"Yes ma'am," I said softly."I just…"

"It's alright," McGonagall said, when I didn't finish my sentence. "Come with me, dear." I followed her to a pair of gargoyles, and was only half paying attention as she said the password, and we climbed up the stairs. "I will leave you here," she said, giving me a small smile.

"Hello Miss. Moon," Dumbledore said. "Please, take a seat." I did so, twisting a ring around my finger, a ring he had given me. "Gracelyn, there is something I wished to talk to you about."

"Yes sir?"

"Cedric." I froze, staring at him. "I am aware that you and he were in a relationship. I am also aware of the conversation you had with Madame Pomfrey two weeks ago." I opened and shut my mouth, not sure what to say. "The child is Cedric's, correct?" I could only nod. "Have you given any thought to telling his parents?"

"You're not going to kick me out?" I asked, when I could finally speak. The headmaster shook his head.

"Of course not, Miss Moon. Babies are a wonderful gift. We will make arrangements for after the child is born. How far along are you, exactly?"

"Ten weeks," I murmured, still in slight shock. "I am due in mid January." I paused. "I can't tell his parents," I finally said. "They… I can't imagine how they would feel."

"And yours?" He picked up a cup of tea that I hadn't noticed and took a sip. "Tea?" He asked, gesturing to the pot and a second cup. I shook my head.

"My parents are going to kill me," I said dryly, staring at the desk in front of me. "They have views on such things." I couldn't believe I was telling the headmaster this, a man I hadn't had one conversation with before now. "I'll be surprised if they don't kick me out."

"You do have to tell them, Gracelyn," Dumbledore said. "What about your brother? Oliver, correct?" I nodded. "Would he help you?"

"I'm sorry, headmaster," a voice came from the door, and I turned to see Professor Snape standing there, a strange look on his face. "I hate to interrupt this conversation, but I need to speak with you urgently."

"Gracelyn, would you excuse me? I will be right back." Dumbledore asked, already rising. Again I shook my head, and the two of them left. I looked around the room. I had never been in this office before, so, curious, I stood up and wondered around. It was ten minutes later when Dumbledore returned, Snape in tow. "Gracelyn, I will send you an owl when I determine what we will do for your final year," he told me. "You may go."

_"I am a bit nervous about tomorrow," Cedric admitted, glancing over at me. "The third task. The final one, and all that. It's a big deal. What if I screw up?"_

_I smiled reassuringly at him, before resting my head on his chest. "You'll be fine, Cedric. I'm sure of it. You're one of the smartest people I know."_

_"If I were smart people would know about us," he said. I sat up. "If I were smart, I'd be in Ravenclaw, and your father wouldn't have anything against me."_

_I sighed, picking at my hair band that was on my wrist. "It's not the fact you're in Hufflepuff," I told him. "It's the fact that you aren't a Slytherin. The fact that I'm not a Slytherin. My entire family was, and I'm in Gryffindor. And best friends with the Weasleys," I added. "We just have to wait until October, and I'll be seventeen. Then my parents don't have a say." I kissed him, thinking about the baby. I couldn't tell him now, because he would be distracted during the task, and he could get hurt._

_"And after," he said, a smile forming on his face. "I am going to show the world just how much I love you, Gracie."_

I sat up in bed, breathing hard. That night had only been a week ago, but it seemed like it had happened so long ago. I missed Cedric. I missed him more than anything in the world. I felt tears form in my eyes, and I sunk back onto my bed, clutching my blanket around me, letting the tears fall. If only we had told people. I wouldn't be mourning alone. Fred and George knew, but they had known from the beginning, had even helped me hide our relationship from my father.

"Gracie?" A soft voice asked. It was Alicia, one of Fred and George's teammates. She was sitting up, looking at me with concern. "Are you alright?"

"No," I whispered, wanting nothing more than to be lying next to Cedric. I needed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**No one knew about Cedric Diggory and Gracelyn Moon's relationship except for her two best friends, Fred and George Weasley. Now he's dead, and she's pregnant. This is her struggle.**

**Chapter Two**

I stared out the window of the train. It was a couple of days later, and I was heading home. I wasn't sure if this was a good thing or bad, but I would soon find out. Fred and George had left, going to find their brother and sister, leaving me alone. They hadn't wanted to, but I had practically pushed them out. I had wanted to be alone, just for a little bit. I was going to tell Oliver, my closest brother, tonight, and tomorrow I would tell my parents. I wasn't sure how they were going to take it, but I was dreading getting kicked out, which was very likely.

"Hey Grace," a voice said. I glanced up to see Katie, one of my fellow Gryffindors. She sat down across from me. "How are you?"

I shrugged. "Fine, I guess," I told her, looking back out the window, to where it had just started to sprinkle. "Are you excited to be going home?" I asked, forcing a smile.

It was her turn to shrug. "A little. I'll get to see my brother again, I suppose." She paused. "How big is your family again?

I laughed. "Well, my mom and dad had six kids together. There's Angelica, Isabelle, Oliver, me, Luke, and Ethan. Plus Angelica's five, Ava, Katherine, Jean, Nathanial , and Juliet, and Isabelle's daughter Faye. Unfortunately, we all live in one house. But the place is pretty huge, so it's not that big of a deal."

"Wow," Katie commented. "Fourteen people, just in your immediate family. I wish my family was that big."

"No, you don't," I said. "My father expects us all to be _perfect Slytherins. _I don't fit either of those categories. Oliver wasn't in Slytherin, either, but at least he wasn't in Gryffindor." My words were bitter, and Katie looked at me with sympathy. "Sorry," I muttered, as the compartment door opened and the twins reentered.

"Hola amigos!" George said, grinning from ear to ear.

"That's amig_as_," I corrected. "We're female." The twins just looked at each other, before lunging at the pile of chocolate frogs. I laughed and shook my head. "Pigs."

"We are _not_," Fred said. "We are healthy growing boys, so there!"

"You're healthy growing morons," Katie said, laughing.

"So there!" I added, laughing too. The rest of the train ride went by with us just screwing around, like the teenagers we were. We were almost there, the twins had left and Katie and I were changing into our muggle clothing, when she turned to me.

"Are you pregnant?" she blurted. I stared at her, dropping my robes on the seat. "It's just… You've thrown up every morning for the past week, according to Alicia. And that's not like you. You're hardly ever sick. And, I hate to say it, but Gracie, you _have_ gained weight."

"I've been eating a lot," I muttered, avoiding her eyes. She gave me a skeptical look, and I sighed, sitting down. "Yeah, I am. But you can't tell anyone!"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course I won't tell anyone. You know me." She opened her mouth, about to say something else, probably to ask me who the father was, when the twins burst in again.

"Gracie, Gracie, we accidentally turned your brother orange!"

I stared at the twins. "You turned Luke orange," I repeated slowly. "How do you do that _accidentally?_"

"Well," George started, looking over at Fred.

"We were planning on hitting Malfoy with the spell-"

"And Luke didn't know it-"

"And he stepped in front of the spell-"

"And Voila!" they finished together.

I saw Katie roll her eyes as I sighed and followed the twins out of the compartment. We had gone about three feet when my brother ran up. He stopped in front of us and crossed his arms.

"Look what your IDIOT friends did to me!" He shouted, earning weird glances from people passing.

"Calm down, Luke," I demanded, pulling out my wand and waving it. A moment later, my brother was back to his normal color. He stomped his foot and marched off. "Spoiled brat," I muttered, following the twins back inside our compartment where Katie was still sitting.

"Is your brother still orange?" she asked, giggling a bit. I shook my head, sitting down across from her again. "That's good," she commented, as the train slowed and we gathered our things. "Owl me over the summer?" she asked.

I nodded and smiled. "Of course." She left and I turned to the twins. "I don't want to go home," I sighed. "Another summer of dealing with my father. And the rest of the family," I added.

Fred and George put their arms around my shoulders as we walked down the train, laughing together.

_"I want you to kiss me," Cedric whispered._

_"Ced, it's pouring down rain!" I laughed, trying to pull away and go inside. "Besides, what if someone sees?"_

_"No one's gonna see, Gracie! We're completely alone out here. And if anyone asks about you, the twins had you try one of their experiments. Please kiss me?"_

My parents weren't waiting for Luke and I at the station, so after saying goodbye to our friends, the two of us flooed home, Luke complaining that he didn't get to spend any more time with his friends, because I 'rushed' him home.

"Gracelyn. Luke." Our mother was seated by the fireplace, sipping a glass of wine. "You're home."

"Hello mother," I said, dragging my trunk a few steps before Klinky, our house elf, appeared and took it. "Thanks," I smiled at her, earning a wide grin before the elf snapped her fingers and was gone.

"Why are you so kind to those creatures?" my father's voice came from the door. "Really, Gracelyn. They cannot think for themselves, why bother to treat them with respect?"

I ignored him. "I'm going upstairs," I said instead, as a pair of boys raced through the living room, waving swords at each other. "Hi Jean, Nathaniel." The two boys grinned at me before continuing their swordfight, which led them out of the room. I shook my head at my nephews' antics, and went up to my bedroom, shutting and locking the door. Not that locking it did any good, not in a house with thirteen other people.

I took a book from my bookshelf and attempted to read for several hours, skipping dinner. No one came looking for me, at least, not until nearly midnight, when someone knocked on my door. With a flick of my wand it opened (in a house as large as mine, the ministry wouldn't be able to tell who cast the spell, something I had learned in my second year) and Oliver entered.

"Hey Gracie, you missed dinner," he said, sitting down on the chair at my desk and spinning in a circle. "Why'd you miss it?"

I shrugged, tossing the book aside. I had managed to get through three pages. "Didn't feel like eating."

"Why not?" Oliver asked, looking concerned. With another wave of my wand, I cast a privacy spell, something I had learned from Angelica years ago.

"I have to tell you something," I blurted, before I could lose my nerve. Oliver raised his eyebrows. "I um…"

"What is it?" he asked, concern evident in his voice, but I had frozen at the sound of footsteps outside in the hall.

"Jean! You're so mean to me!" came Nathaniel's voice, I sighed, shaking my head as the twin boys raced past my door.

"Gracie, what's wrong?" Oliver asked softly, coming over and laying next to me. "You can tell me anything, you know that."

"I'm pregnant." The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them, and all my brother could do was stare at me in shock.

**I've changed a few things in this chapter, so it makes better sense. **


	3. Chapter 3

**No one knew about Cedric Diggory and Gracelyn Moon's relationship except for her two best friends, Fred and George Weasley. Now he's dead, and she's pregnant. This is her struggle.**

**Chapter Three**

"Well," he said slowly, after a few minutes of silence. "This wasn't what I was expecting." He sat up and watched me. "Who's the father?"

"Cedric Diggory," I whispered. My brother let out a heavy sigh.

"The boy who died," he muttered, running a hand through his blonde hair. "What are you planning on doing? Do mom and dad know?"

"If they knew, would I be sitting here?" I asked, rolling over and staring at my pillow.

"Good point," Oliver sighed. "You're going to have to tell them, you know. And probably the Diggorys."

"I know, I know," I told him, dropping my face down into the pillow. "I don't know what I'm going to do," I said, voice muffled.

"Have you thought of…. You know… getting rid of it?" When I didn't reply, he tried again. "Or adoption?"

I lifted my head and looked at him. "I'm keeping her. Or him. I already know that. It's just, I don't know how I'm going to raise a baby."

We talked for a couple of hours, until Oliver stood up. "It's three in the morning. I think it's time for you to get some sleep, okay? I'll see you in the morning-er-later in the morning, anyway."

I smiled at my older brother and watched him leave. I pulled my blankets around me, and was asleep in less than a minute.

"I wish you hadn't put your name in the goblet," I whispered, lying next to Cedric. "It's so dangerous. What if you get hurt?"

He smiled confidently. "I'm not going to get hurt, Gracie. I promise."

"Mother, Father, I need to speak with you." It was breakfast the next day, and I had been poking at my food for the past ten minutes, trying to work up the nerve to tell them. The silence after my statement was interrupted by two year old Faye's giggling.

"What is it, Gracelyn?" my father demanded, placing his fork down.

"I…" I froze, glancing over at Oliver, who nodded encouragingly. "I'm pregnant."

There was an instant outburst of sound from my siblings, and the older children who knew what that meant. My father lifted his hand, and there was silence.

"You will be getting rid of it. You are sixteen years old."

"No." There was a collective gasp. No one ever told my father no. "I will be seventeen when he-or she-is born. And it is my body, you cannot force me to have an abortion."

"Abortion, or get out of my house. That is my final offer, Gracelyn."

"When do you want me out?" I snapped. My father raised his eyebrows, the only sign he was surprised.

"I'll give you an hour," He said, rising and leaving the room, his plate untouched. I stayed sitting, staring at the door as it slammed shut behind him.

"I'll go talk to him," Angelica said, tossing her napkin on the table and following him out of the room. I continued sitting there, frozen, not exactly sure what had happened.

"Well," Gerald, Angelica's husband, said slowly. "That was unexpected. Here I was thinking you were the innocent one, Gracie." I smiled weakly at him as my mother cleared her throat.

"Gracelyn, who is the father?" she asked.

"I'll bet it's one of those Weasleys," Luke mumbled.

"For your information, it's Cedric Diggory," I hissed at him.

Luke just laughed. "That's rich. Blame the dead guy."

Our argument was stopped before it could really begin by our father reentering. "Gracelyn, you have until tomorrow. Get your things ready."

"Father, please-" Isabelle began.

"My mind is made up. I do not want a disgrace to the family living in my home. You can go live with those blood traitors of friends you have."

"But-"

"I don't want Auntie Gracie to go!"

"ENOUGH!" My father roared. "Get out of this room, Gracelyn. Now." I stood and fled to my room, aware of Oliver following me.

"Come on," he said, waving his wand, packing all of my things in one move. "I'll take you to the Weasleys. It's the only place that's safe."

I was vaguely aware of him taking me by the arm and apparating out, and next thing I knew, I was standing in a street that wasn't near The Burrow.

"Where are we?" I managed to find my voice. Oliver didn't reply at first, instead searching his pockets. He finally pulled out a piece of paper and shoved it into my hand.

"Read that."

"The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld place, London," I read, before looking up at Oliver. "What?" He snatched the paper back, and gestured towards the houses before us. As I watched, amazed, number twelve appeared in between numbers eleven and thirteen. I turned to my brother, who gave me a little smile and led me inside.

"Anyone here?" he called. Footsteps, and then Remus Lupin came into view. I stared at him in surprise. "Where is everyone else?"

"The meeting just started," he said, then he saw me. "why did you bring Gracelyn here?"

"Parents kicked her out," Oliver said. "Gracie, go upstairs. Fred and George should be here."

"Um… okay…" I said, confused, but I did as I was told. Climbing the stairs, I called the twins' names. They popped in front of me.

"Gracie! What-"

"Brings you here?" Fred finished, taking my bag from me and slinging it over his shoulder.

I shrugged. "I guess I'm staying here for a while," I said, neglecting to tell them what had happened. "What is this place?"

"The Order of the Phoenix," George said, pushing a door open and falling back on a bed. "Course, we're not allowed in the stupid meetings."

"What meetings?" I asked. "And what's the Order of the Phoenix?"

"It's a group fighting against you-know-who," Fred explained, falling next to George. "They're dedicated to bringing him down."

"I'm surprised you didn't know that," George said, sitting up. "What with Oliver being in it and all."

"Is it really that surprising Oliver wouldn't mention it? My father used to be a supporter of you-know-who, after all."

"Good point," Fred said. "So, Gracie, why are you here, really? You didn't tell us everything."

"My father kicked me out. I've disgraced the family, according to him."

"Why?" George questioned.

I bit my lip and twisted the ring around my finger. "I uh… imightbepregnantwithCedric'sbaby." I spoke in a rush, leaving the twins staring at me.

"Could you repeat that?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, because it sounded like you said you're pregnant-"

"With Cedric's baby."

"Um... I am?"**  
><strong>

**Again, a few details have been changed. I'm doing this for all the chapters. **


	4. Chapter 4

**No one knew about Cedric Diggory and Gracelyn Moon's relationship except for her two best friends, Fred and George Weasley. Now he's dead, and she's pregnant. This is her struggle.**

**Chapter Four**

The twins exchanged a glance, before silently wrapping me in a hug. We sat like that for an hour, not saying a word, until Mrs. Weasley knocked on the door.

"Gracelyn?" She called through the wood. "Oliver wants to speak with you before he goes."

I stood. "Okay." I followed the older woman into the kitchen, where Oliver was sitting, talking to Professor Snape. "Sorry to interrupt," I said softly. "Mrs. Weasley said you wanted to speak to me, Oliver?"

He looked up. "Yes, I do. Gracie, Severus has been assigned your temporary guardian, until your seventeenth birthday November third. Understand?"

"Why?" I questioned. "I'm to be at Hogwarts the majority of the time, correct?" I hesitated. "And why Professor Snape?"

"The headmaster has decided that I am the best man for the job," the man in question said dryly. "It is not my choice, you can trust in that."

"Yes, you are going to be at Hogwarts, and that's why you need one of the teachers to be your guardian," Oliver explained, not looking at Snape. "I'm sorry Gracie, but it is necessary. Should Voldemort find out about that child you are carrying, it will not be pretty. You will need protection, and Severus Snape is the best man for the job."

"Why?"

"You're a pureblood," Snape said, rising from his chair. "Cedric Diggory's mother is a muggle, and his father a muggleborn. Your own father was one of his death eaters during the last war, one of those in his inner circle, in fact. The dark lord will not be pleased you damaged the Moon blood line."

"Oh," I said quietly, staring at the floor. I hadn't ever really thought of Cedric's parents not being pureblood. Pureblood supremacy had never mattered to me. Cedric was just Cedric. He always had been.

"If you want, Gracie, you can go back upstairs," Oliver stated. "I have to be going, and you must be tired."

"Okay," I said, giving my brother a hug and watching as he disapparated. I then turned to Professor Snape. "I'm sorry that you have to put up with me, Professor."

He shrugged. "No more than usual. Good day, Miss Moon." He too left.

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like if we were muggles? If we didn't know anything about magic?" Cedric asked, moving his finger in a circle on my arm.

"No, not really," I said with a laugh. "How do you come up with these things, love?"

"Don't know. I'm just a curious person, I guess."

"I guess you are," I said, still laughing.

"How do you tell a couple that you're pregnant with their dead son's baby?" I wondered out loud. I stood outside the Diggory house, just staring at it. I had been there for ten minutes already, but I hadn't yet gotten the guts to knock on the front door.

"Grace, you have to tell them," Fred had said seriously before I left. "They need to know."

"I know," I whispered, remembering. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and raised my fist. I heard footsteps heading towards the door seconds before it opened. Mr. Diggory stood in the opening, staring at me in surprise. "Uh. Hi, Mr. Diggory. I'm... um... My name is Gracelyn. Moon, that is. We met last summer at the world cup. I need to talk to you. About Cedric. Well, sorta. About me and Cedric, and... well... Can I come in?" I was blabbering, I knew, and not making much sense.

He stepped aside. "Come in, Miss Moon." I followed him into the living room. "Mrs. Diggory is upstairs, would you like me to get her? Or is this a matter the two of us can settle?"

"Um... It would be best if she were here... For this..."

The older man nodded. He left, coming back five minutes later with Mrs. Diggory right behind him. "Anna, this is Gracelyn Moon. She wants to talk to us." He turned to me. "Miss Moon?"

"Oh. Right. Well... Um. I'm not exactly sure how to say this... Ah... Well... Cedric and I were in a relationship." I decided to start with that. "For about a year... We couldn't tell anyone, because my father is a Slytherin and hates anyone who isn't a pureblood and I needed to stay in my house until I turned seventeen at least. We were going to tell everyone after the tournament, but..." I stopped. Mrs. Diggory was crying. Mr. Diggory handed her a tissue, and looked back at me.

"Miss Moon, I'm sorry, but what does this matter now? My son... my son is dead. No matter how many people loved him, he's... he's gone. I've lost everything..."

"Not everything," I blurted. The Diggorys stared at me. "Mr and Mrs Diggory, the reason I came today was to tell you that there is still a part of Cedric around. In me."

"What are you trying to say?" Mrs. Diggory whispered, tears streaming down her face. "You don't mean..."

"I'm having a baby," I said, finding the floor very interesting at this point. Anything was better then looking at them. "I'm having Cedric's baby."

**Here's chapter four! **


	5. Chapter 5

**No one knew about Cedric Diggory and Gracelyn Moon's relationship except for her two best friends, Fred and George Weasley. Now he's dead, and she's pregnant. This is her struggle.**

**Chapter Five**

The only sound in the room was Mrs Diggory crying for several moments. Then Amos Diggory stood up, and without a word, left the room. I continued to sit on the couch, not sure what to do next. A second later, he came back in. "Miss Moon..." He stopped. "Ah.. are you completely sure about this? That you are pregnant, and Cedric is the father?"

"Yes sir," I whispered, trying not to start crying. "Cedric is... was... the only guy I've been with. In that way, I mean."

He became quiet, staring at the wall behind me. "Gracelyn, was it?" I nodded. "Gracelyn, Anna and I will help you with whatever you need. You seem like a trustworthy person, so you shall have our support. This child will grow up safely, if I have anything to say about it. That... creature... won't go anywhere near him. Or her."

"Thank you, Mr. Diggory."

"Please, call me Amos, and my wife Anna. You're part of our family. Now, have you been to a healer yet?"

I shook my head. "Just Madame Pomfrey, at Hogwarts. I haven't had a chance since Cedric... since the third task," I changed my mind halfway through the sentence, not wanting to say out loud Cedric was dead. The words hurt.

"Where are you currently staying? Are you at your home?" Amos questioned.

"Um... No. I'm staying with the Weasleys. My parents... well, my father... supports pure blood supremacy. And well.. No offense, but you aren't the most pureblooded people... He wanted me to get an abortion, but I... I couldn't. I couldn't even think about it..." I finished in a whisper.

"If you wish, you could stay here, Gracelyn," Anna Diggory said, her voice so quiet I could barely hear her. "We have the room, and I would love to watch the baby after he's born. When are you due?"

"January," I said. "Mid January. I'll be at Hogwarts, until the Christmas break. At least I think. Professor Dumbledore's supposed to contact me when he figures out what will be done..."

"Figures out what will be done?" Anna questioned. "What do you mean?"

"Er..."

"Hogwarts hasn't had a pregnant teenager at the school that wished to stay," Amos said. "The last girl that got pregnant was in my year, and she dropped out."

"I'm planning on staying," I said. "I made a promise, and I'm going to get my NEWTS." "You're going to be a great healer. Promise me you'll go for it?" "No matter what Dumbledore decides, I'm going to continue my studies and take my NEWTS in May."

"We will do anything in our power to help you," Amos informed me.

I didn't go to live with the Diggorys, as much as Amos and Anna wanted me to. I stayed at the headquarters with the Weasleys. I stayed through July, and I was there the day in early August when Mr. Weasley came home from work, face so pale Mrs. Weasley rushed to his side.

"Arthur, what is it?" she demanded.

"It's Harry," Mr. Weasley responded. "He's been expelled from Hogwarts." The room went silent. "Dumbledore went to the ministry and convinced them not to expel him right away. They're going to have a disciplinary meeting later this month.."

"What's going to happen to him, dad?" Ron whispered.

"He might be expelled, he might not be," Mr. Weasley replied.

"To be clear, you're talking about Potter, right?" I asked. Mr. Weasley nodded. "What's he done?"

"Used the patronus charm in front of muggles."

"But that's for fighting dementors, isn't it?" I asked, looking at the adults. "If he used that spell, then there must have been a dementor around, which means it was self defence, which means they can't really do anything. Can they?"

"Normally, no," Sirius Black said, entering the room. The first time I had seen the convicted felon, I had threatened him, I am sad to say, even though we wound up laughing it off. How was I to know the man was innocent? "But, you have to remember, they don't believe Harry about what happened the night that boy died."

"His name was Cedric," I whispered, feeling the tears burn my eyes. The only ones in the room who knew the truth were Fred and George, who went to my side, looking so serious Mrs. Weasley looked concerned. "He wasn't just some boy, Black."

"Hey, Grace, let's go upstairs," Fred whispered in my ear. I nodded, trying not to cry as we left the room, leaving silence behind us.

**Here's chapter five. It's been a while since I last worked on this, but with the corrections, I'm going to start back up! I hope I still will have people reading it, though. **


End file.
